


Self Indulgent Birthday Fic

by darkprincekamui



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Slight impreg kink? Sorry..., Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprincekamui/pseuds/darkprincekamui
Summary: Please don't judge me over this.





	Self Indulgent Birthday Fic

11:50 P.M.

Kamui was excited. He's waited patiently for several long months, and it's finally time.

He isn't a child anymore, and his age will now prove that. Of course, Kamui enjoys being treated like he's loved, but being treated like a baby is where he draws the line. He doubts that his age will ever stop Camilla, but he has a soft spot for all the affection she has to give.

He keeps his eyes on the grandfather clock in the Northern Fortress's library.

11:51 P.M.

He's already sent Jakob and the others to bed, even though his loyal servant begged to stay up and celebrate the minute Kamui grows one year older. Kamui won't let him waste valuable time when he should be resting to celebrate in the morning. A bit hypocritical of Kamui knowing how he was up waiting for that, too. Then again... he wanted to be alone for this.

He plops down onto the floor, leaning against the coffee table. Huffing, he stares at the clock, and it feels like time is moving slower.

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...

Kamui yawns. He's usually in bed by now, but the excitement keeps him up.

11:55 P.M.

"Uughh..."

Kamui rests his head on his arms, tearing his gaze away from the clock that seems to be slowing down each second.

Maybe if I just... rest my eyes... he thinks.

Despite what he's told, Kamui can never learn how to be patient. He's been told it's not suitable for a prince like him.

"Mmn... sleepy..."

11:59 P.M. Time seems to be moving fast when you rest. Kamui doesn't notice, however. He's dozing off, the rhythmic ticking of the grandfather clock lulls him to sleep.

And he's startled awake by the clock's chimes as soon as he gets comfortable. He lets out a small 'eep', and looks up.

Finally.

Kamui can't stop the goofy grin on his face from growing. He can't seem to find any words to truly state how happy he is, but he doesn't need to do that if he's alone.

He gets up, excitedly jumping in place for a bit, ready to head back to bed before he runs into something, another 'eep' coming out of his mouth. He panics a bit.

Whuh? Huh? N-No one should be awake at this hour! Oh no, if b-

"Happy birthday, little prince."

Kamui looks up, shocked.

"Big... brother..."

Xander chuckles, pulling Kamui into a massive hug while ruffling his hair. Squirming, Kamui tries to grab Xander's hand to stop him but he's too weak compared to his brother.

"H-Hey! Wait!! Xander, how long have you been here?"

"Hm? Well, I've been here all along. You just didn't see me while I tried to finish up a book."

"O...Oh..."

Ruffling the manakete's hair again, Xander places a chaste kiss on Kamui's lips. Looking away and hiding his face, Kamui blushes, feeling like his face was set on fire. His brother laughs at this.

"Already 18 and yet you're still adorable, my little prince."

"I'm not little anymore, Xander..."

"Mm, you're right, but in my heart that will never change. Now, I believe we must both be heading off to bed. It is a big day for you, and you'll need all of your energy, little prince."

Taking the albino's hand, the crown prince of Nohr leads Kamui back to his room.

This could be his chance.

"Hey, uhm... Xander?"

He's old enough for it now.

"Yes?"

This could be the day his fantasies become reality.

"Y...Your room is much closer, and I don't mind sleeping in your bed... It must be comfortable, too. Maybe we should..."

Xander raises his eyebrows. He supposed there was nothing wrong with that. It'll save them time and energy. Plus, this could be a chance for them to bond right before Kamui would be taken away to be given love and attention by the rest of his family and friends. Smiling warmly, Xander leads them back to his room.

"Of course, little prince."

***

Climbing into his older brother's bed, Kamui makes himself comfortable, purring loudly with happiness.

"Ahh, Xander I didn't know your bed was /this/ soft! I feel like I don't want to get up!"

Kamui hears laughter from restroom a couple of feet from him. Xander obviously hasn't finished getting prepared for bed.

"I'd let you stay for as long as you like, but we both have responsibilities, my little Kamui."

He grumbles a bit to himself knowing his brother was right. Kamui is an adult now, which means sooner or later he'll have to deal with more work. Suddenly, the door to the restroom opens and out comes Xander, dressed in only his briefs. Kamui forces himself to look away so he doesn't look like he's staring at every inch of his brother.

"Gods, it's almost 12:30. We should sleep immediately, Kamui."

"Oh, um... yes, brother."

Finally, Xander joins Kamui in bed, hooking an arm around the smaller prince's waist and holding him close, back to the crown prince's chest. Kamui shudders at the contact, but he'd be damned if he would dare think about pushing his brother away. He feels content knowing his older brother will protect him, love him no matter what, always be there for him, and so much more...

Kamui shifts, trying to find a comfortable spot in Xander's arms, purposefully grinding his ass against him. Smiling to himself, Kamui tries his best to make it seem like an accident until Xander's hand trails down to his thigh, stopping him.

"What do you think you're doing little prince?"

Kamui can't help but giggle. He still sounds so serious in bed, grumbling with amusement.

"Mm, I don't know. Maybe I want an early present from you, big brother."

Kamui can't see Xander's face in the dark, but he knows he's blushing as he strokes the inside of the manakete's thigh. But Kamui can't see the grin on Xander's face as he inches closer to lightly bite the manakete's ear, making him gasp.

"I can't say no to my darling prince."

Xander lets go of the smaller prince, and Kamui flips over to lay down on his back, giggling. His brother crawls on top of him, caressing the prince's thighs, and Kamui nervously spreads them. The moonlight shining through the window above the bed illuminates his brother's stoic face. He looks so breathtaking, Kamui can't help but blush. Xander starts trailing his hands along Kamui's sides, and he mewls.

"You look beautiful, little prince."

"Mmn, you flatter me, big brother."

Xander gets closer, kissing and nipping Kamui's neck, one hand reaching the smaller prince's breast, toying with his nipple, the other hand to the prince's crotch. Kamui hides his face, but Xander stops toying with the little prince's nipple and takes his chin, forcing Kamui to look at his brother.

"Don't look away, my dear prince. I love to see your cute expressions."

And just like that, Xander lowered himself to capture Kamui's lips in a passionate kiss, silencing how Kamui would protest in any way.

Xander teases Kamui's pussy through his underwear, cutting off whatever noise he'll make with a deep kiss. Bucking his hips, Kamui whines, begging for more than just his big brother's finger rubbing slow circles on his clit. Xander breaks away from their kiss, peppering kisses all over the prince's neck and shoulders. His hand goes underneath Kamui's briefs and starts fingering him slowly, the younger prince can't hide his moans like this.

"You're so wet, Kamui. Have you been expecting this?"

"Mmn- ah! I've, mmmn, been thinking about this f-for so long! I just... oh, I couldn't wait anymore.~"

Xander chuckles. It seems Kamui has been waiting for the exact same thing he's been waiting for.

"Really?" Xander grabs the smaller prince's chin, and forces him to look at the crown prince. "And what have you been fantasizing, my little prince?" Xander's fingers go deeper, amazed that Kamui is getting excited so quickly.

"G-Gods, brother, where do I begin- mnn, no..."

Kamui's whining at the sudden exit of his brother's fingers, but his eyes widen as he sees Xander licking Kamui's arousal off his fingers, exaggerating every suckling noise he can make, keeping eye contact as he does so. Kamui can't do anything but stare, eyes locked with Xander's.

"Gods, you taste divine, little brother... but it seems I've cut you off. Go ahead and speak."

Xander continues kissing the prince all over his body, trailing down slowly, barely noticable.

"Tell me what has always been on your mind."

"G-Gods, big brother," Kamui gulps, "Every time we train, I've always let my eyes wander. You're so big and strong... Is it so wrong of me to want to be pursued by you? Kept safe and be doted on like a lover?"

He cuts himself off, suddenly ashamed. Xander groans in response to Kamui's admissions.

"Keep going, Kamui."

"I don't know when it all started... I've always fantasized about you taking me, claiming every inch of me as yours... It excites me."

The crown prince caresses every inch of the manakete's skin, making the smaller prince sigh dreamily.

"I've always wanted to feel your mouth on me, your hands worshipping every inch of me, as if you're afraid I'll leave you... Suckling, licking, caressing me and- a-ah, mmn~"

Xander takes the petite prince's breast in his hand and starts licking and sucking his nipple softly, his free hand is tweaking his other nipple. He groans, obviously he wants his little brother to continue.

"I always wanted you to... make love to me, have your way with me... Grab my hips and never let me go. To make me yours, big brother."

Xander grinds his cock against Kamui, moaning softly as he feels just how wet his sweet little prince is.

"D-Does that excite you too, Xander?"

"Gods, yes. Every bit of it."

Kamui gulps, and beneath Xander's weight, he bucks his hips upward to meet Xander's grinding and whimpers when his older brother brushes up against him perfectly.

"Then please, please take me."

The crown prince groans, lowering himself to Kamui's crotch yet again to take the prince's undergarments in his mouth, pulling them down without a word, exposing his pussy to the cool night air.

"I can't help myself, little brother... I want to taste you."

Kamui's face feels like it's on fire and Xander's face is so close, he can feel his big brother's breath on him. 

He's so excited... I'm so glad he feels the same way...

Kamui trails a hand down to his pussy, spreads his legs and uses two fingers to open his folds for his big brother. He can practically feel how wet he is, dripping with arousal.

"Please, big brother... I want it..."

Grabbing Kamui's hips, Xander brings Kamui closer and kisses the prince's thighs before finally, finally trailing his tongue along the manakete's cunt. Xander's tongue is so hot, so wet, so perfect- Kamui can't help himself and rolls his hips, moaning his big brother's name sweetly as Xander starts suckling on his clit.

"X-Xander, that's- ah! Feels so g-good..."

His brother groans, digging his blunt fingernails into Kamui's hips and bringing him closer, tongue moving faster and suckling at his clit. Kamui feels overwhelmed, covering his mouth to hide his embarassing moans which Xander disapproves of. His brother grabs Kamui's arm, moving it away from his mouth to force him to make more noises, to hear him moan Xander's name and no one else.

"Mm, big brother... S-So good, you're so good!~"

It's too much for Xander. Finally getting to fuck his little brother drives him insane, and his cock can't handle hearing, seeing, even tasting his sweet little brother like this. He finally seperates himself from the manakete's pussy and Kamui whines his name.

"Gods, Kamui, let me make love to you."

Kamui is panting, still trying to recover, but he manages to respond.

"Y-Yes... Please, big brother... I want you... I need you, Xander."

Practically ripping off the smaller boy's briefs, Xander adjusts himself on top of Kamui, teasing his cock along the smaller boy's pussy.

He's so wet, Xander thinks.

"Xander... please..."

Xander takes his time with Kamui, feeling every inch of him. So wet, so hot, so damn tight. It gives him some sick sense of pride knowing he was the one who got to take his brother's virginity, that he's the one who is stuffing Kamui with his cock and making him cry out for him. Kamui sounds so cute, gasping when Xander finally bottoms out. He looks cute grasping at the sheets, too. He's happy, smiling at his brother who is patiently waiting for Kamui to adjust.

So adorable.

Kamui rolls his hips just a bit, and shudders. "Mm, Xander... I'm ready."

Xander pulls out, and thrusts back in slowly, adoring how Kamui gasps and whimpers, grabbing at the sheets under him.

"Xander... you're so big..."

"Does it hurt, my sweet brother?"

"No- a-ah, it feels so good... faster, please..."

Kamui looks away as his brother grabs his hips to steady himself, thrusting into him excitedly. So big, so deep, so handsome... Kamui can't help but grab his brother's face and bring him closer to lovingly kiss him. He's instantly overwhelmed by how excited his older brother is, thrusting faster, struggling to breathe as he's focused on kissing Kamui.

After a while, the pair seperate, gasping for air, moaning and drooling.

"X-Xander, I- ohhh... I want to feel you cum in me.~"

That excites Xander, and he speeds up.

"A-Are you sure, Kamui? Am I really allowed to?"

"Y-Yes! Fill me up, big brother! Let me feel you fill me up with your cum!"

Xander is shocked by Kamui's words, but he won't argue.

"Gods-"

"A-Ah, please, big brother.~ I..." Kamui gulps before whimpering, "Cum inside of me.~"

Xander can't hold back. Those two words are enough to throw him into a frenzy. He's thrusting wildly into his little brother's cunt, he wants to fill Kamui up with his cum, and make him scream his name and no one else's. Kamui is HIS. His to fill, his to make love to, his to love and adore.

It's too much, and eventually he cums, filling Kamui up as he gasps and moans, cumming as Xander fucks his cum into his pussy.

"Xander! Xander, yes!"

"Kaaamui-"

The two fuck each other through their orgasms, enjoying every second. Eventually, when Xander pulls out, he flips over and drags Kamui along with him, making the younger prince rest on his chest, petting Kamui's hair. The manakete hums happily, nuzzling his brother.

"Happy birthday, little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me


End file.
